Memories
by tess.untitled
Summary: After FE -- Gillian is tired of being ignored.


I think it's the third time today I apologize for not being around and not updating my stories. Two hours have gone by since I finished the second chapter of The Quest and I still don't have Internet so I will just carry on with writing…

This story has been playing in my head for a while now and I haven't known what to do with it because it's not the kind of story I am used to write as it's not really romantic.

This is a one-shot that follows FE.

LTM doesn't belong to me or Cal and Gillian would already be together & I would have enough money to buy an internet company and not have any more problems with my connection

Anyway, this is seriously a very short one-shot.

I think I can finally carry on with my passion for Cal after publishing this!

Yay!

--

I have wanted her since the very first moment my eyes laid on her unique figure as she elegantly made her way into the room where we were talking to her _partner_.

She was wearing a dress that embraced her body so perfectly.

She looked like a goddess.

If only I could get her to _see_ me…

--

He had won.

He had bet all the money they had earned and he had won.

Shouldn't she be happy? That money was going to help them cover the hole he had dug when he had bought the part of the company that Zoe owned.

Then why did she feel like slapping him across the face?

"What the hell are you doing?"

She recognized Reynolds voice coming from behind her.

"I am getting us some money… I heard we needed some."

Ben looked from Cal to Gillian and then back to Cal.

"Are you insane, man?"

"Insane? No, I don't think so but thank you for asking." Cal said ironically, focusing his attention back on his game.

Ben took a deep breath, taking a step closer to Cal.

"You are hurting her, you asshole… I wouldn't be surprised if she just decided to give up on you." He said, turning around towards the place where he had seen Gillian for the last time.

"I should have expected this." He whispered, shaking his head before walking away from the table.

She had turned around on her heels and had left them there arguing in the middle of the crowd a few minutes before and was now wandering around the casino, trying to think and come up with a possible plan that would allow her to leave Las Vegas without having to deal with Cal and Ben.

She was tired of being ignored; she was tired of being constantly asked for forgiveness. Why didn't they think before acting? She was just human and that meant she got hurt as easily as anyone else. She had feelings, for God's sake and no one seemed to give a damn about them. Didn't she deserve to be respected?

She at least knew she deserved to have some fun but she wasn't really sure of how she was going to do have fun on a place that only brought her bad memories.

She sat at an empty poker table and rested her hands on her elbows.

"You know, bluff is the key point when it comes to playing poker."

She looked up and found herself staring at Poppy.

What did she want now?

To sleep with Ben too?

Maybe she could take them both at the same time so that they would leave her alone to have some peace and some time to think.

"Sometimes you have to play the wrong card to make sure the right one comes to you." Poppy added as she sat by Gillian's side.

--

There was a light knock at the door.

The two bodies that were laying over the bed didn't even stir.

Then there was another knock… this time it made Gillian jump slightly.

She sat up and turned the bedside lamp on before looking at the clock that was standing on the bedside table.

She yawned and stood up, grabbing a robe and putting it over her naked body.

"You are absolutely gorgeous."

She felt her cheeks going reddish.

"Not as beautiful as you."

She replied with a smile before turning back to the door so that she could open it.

"Liar."

She heard the other woman say from the bed.

How ironic was that?

She shook her head slightly to focus her attention back on what had made her leave the bed – open the door.

On the other side of the suite's door was the reality she had been trying to forget since the moment she had walked inside with Poppy by her side.

He raised an eyebrow once he noticed what she was wearing.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me the whole night?" Gillian asked, leaning against the doorway. "It is 5 in the damn morning Cal… what do you want?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked, ignoring her questions.

"No, I am not."

"Why not? Is there's someone inside with you?"

"That is none of your business. What do you want, Cal?"

"It's Ben, isn't it? I knew it."

Right when he said that, Poppy's figure appeared by Gillian's.

"Oh, it's you… I will let you two talk."

"No, he's leaving…"

Poppy shrugged, wrapping her arms lazily around Gillian's waist.

He was in shock to see the other woman kissing Gillian's neck. She was doing what he wanted. She had what he wanted. It wasn't fair.

For a moment Cal's defenses went down and Gillian was able to read him.

There was shock, shame and… arousal.

She felt a wave of anger crashing over her.

"I am so sorry, luv."

"Is he talking to you or me?" She asked ironically.

"Gill… don't do this to me."

Gillian actually laughed at that.

"You gotta be joking really… YOU stop doing this to me, Cal. I am tired… I am freaking tired of being an obstacle in your game."

"Luv…"

"Just stop, okay?"

"But I need you… I want you."

"Why now? Am I finally dangerous enough for you? Am I now worth it?"

She shook her head when he didn't say a word.

"As your friend I am telling you to turn around and leave. As your partner I am telling you to be just that and nothing else."

She closed the door on his face.

"Very well done. I can see you winning next year's tournament."

Poppy said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her back to bed.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot… bluff is the key point to win a poker game."

"Wouldn't have said it better myself." Poppy said with a smile, covering Gillian's body with her own before letting her lips meet Gillian's.

The End.

--

I am not really used to write this kind of story but I was seriously pissed off at Cal after that episode so there! Take that, you handsome bastard!

Can't hate him for more than 5 seconds though so I will just go before I decide to transform this into another one of those sweet Callian stories that I simply adore. *giggles*

R&R if you feel like it!

BE HAPPY!

Hugs,

Reesa.


End file.
